1.7 Night Moves
Plot Christina is on her way out the door of Richmond Trinity Hospital, but of course, that's not possibe. Another nurse has called in sick so she's pulling a "straight 24." There are four stories tonight. In the main Christina storyline a pregnant teen named Cyrstal comes in having contractions. First one couple arrives claiming to be the adoptive the parents, then another. Each is crestfallen to learn about the other. Then the bio-father Curtis shows up and starts arguing with Crystal. Crystal tells Christina that Curtis threatened her and is the one who came up with the double-dipping parent scheme. (Each one was giving her money as well as the money they gave to their adoption agencies). Curtis says it was actually the other way around. He says their parents dumped them. Christina points out there's a difference between a parent angry over a pregnancy than a happy grandparent. It turns out that Curtis was telling the truth and that blond, innocent-looking Crystal was actually soaking the parents and is actually kind of evil. (This is further signified by the fact that when the baby arrives in miraculously quick time she can't figure out breast feeding). As Christina suspected, Curtis' parents arrive and go all gooey-eyed at the sight of their son with the baby on his chest. He says Crystal has decided to give him custody after all. (We learn in the course of this storyline that Christina also got pregnant at 18 and she her dead hubby moved in with Amanda). In the B story Tom cons Ray into covering for him as a medic at a hockey game. At first he's annoyed but when Ray arrives he's pleased to discover it's a ladies' hockey game. He meets the good-looking captain Alex who mistakes him for a doctor. He doesn't correct her. He does annoy her, however, when after a routine check he jumps onto the ice to attend to her. Later, when trying to demonstrate that he's "into" the game he inadvertently starts a fight in the stands. When he shows up in the ER with a shiner Candy is impressed. Until a petite female player comes up to apologize for accidentally clocking him. Candy mocks him. Ray goes off to take care of Alex, who broke her finger. She gets moony over him and asks Candy if she and Ray are dating. She says he's free and that Alex should ask him out. She asks for his number and for some reason he never actually gives it to her. (Maybe because he was faking being a doctor?) Instead she gives him her number. Candy tells him to go on the date. So Tom asked Ray to cover at the game because, in the C story, he has a "hot date" to a charity function. The only trouble is he has a patient who, just as he was leaving, had some complications. So his date, Fay, is cooling her heels in the lobby. Christina brings her coffee and they chat about how Tom, and Christina, are married to their jobs. She eventually leaves and Christina sets up a romantic dinner in Tom's ridiculously spacious office: wine, cold pizza, candles. They sit down and chat about their days, their hapless love lives, and surprising facts about each other: Tom grew up in France and was briefly married in med school. Christina is unsure that her marriage really would've lasted since it ended before she was sure. Tom speaks to her in French, and tells her he finds her amusing without translating. She likes this. In the final story Bobbie sees Isabel dumpster diving and Isabel admits that she doesn't want to go back to the shelter and she doesn't love her job as a messenger because it takes her by the NICU where Moses once lived. Bobbie invites Isabel to stay at her pad for the night. At first Isabel is insulting and bossy calling Bobbie's place messy and dictating the pizza toppings. They also trade stories - we learn that Isabel was once a promising athlete whose ACL injury led to a staph infection and drug addiction and Isabel checks out Bobbie's prosthetic leg. But neither shares their most important secrets: the father of Moses and how Bobbie lost her leg. At first Isabel calls Bobbie a liar when she reveals she's heard all of Bobbie's concocted stories: sky diving, shark, car accident. Then she apologizes saying she lied to the woman about the shelter about Moses living with her sister in a mansion and that sometmes the truth is overrated. The next day Bobbie runs into Christina and reveals that Isabel stole her titanium leg. Cast Guest Starring Trivia Category:Christy romano Category:Mediamass Category:Jada Pinkett Smith Category:Hawthorne